Surprising Night
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Ternyata malam yang penuh kembang api di sepanjang sungai Han memiliki sebuah cerita. / / Happy KiHyun Day! DESEMBER CERIA KIHYUN! KibumxKyuhyun. Yaoi. BoysLove


_**"Surprising Night"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Letusan kembang api menghiasi langit malam di atas sungai han. Dalam radius 0,2 kilometer karakter utama dalam cerita ini, Cho Kyuhyun tengah asyik memotret teman-temannya dengan kamera polaroid jadulnya. Kedua temannya tentu saja membawa pasangannya masing-masing. Sebut saja Jong dan satunya lagi Chang. Mereka bertiga, lebih tepatnya berempat tanpa Kyuhyun, tengah asyik berpacaran di temani keindahan letusan kembang api di tepi sungai han dan mengabaikan teman jomblonya yang asyik berpacaran dengan polaroidnya. Sebut saja polaroid itu Min.

Cho Kyuhyun tengah berpacaran dengan Min. Ia begitu possessif terhadap Min. Hingga ia tak sadar bahwa dalam radius kira-kira 0,5 kilometer dari tempatnya berdiri yang tengah memijat-mijat min hingga mendesah-desah dengan bunyi 'cekrek-cekrek', dari arah tak di jelaskan disini, seseorang yang dari jauh tampan tapi dari dekat tambah tampan, berlari dengan seluruh tenaganya hingga detak jantungnya tak terhitung berapa kali berdetak per detiknya, tanpa mengubah haluannya meskipun banyak orang tak bersalah yang di tubruknya, satu demi satu orang-orang tak bersalahpun tumbang bagai kinerja mesin pemotong jagung, umpatan demi umpatan melayang dengan senar tak kasat mata yang jika di dengarkan akan terasa menyakitkan.

"Awas!" Teriak orang itu yang menubruk siapa saja di depan matanya yang mengganggu. Ia tengah di kejar oleh para musuhnya di belakang sana dan ia butuh jalanan lenggang bebas dari godaan maupun rintangan di hadapannya. Maka dari itu ia berteriak memperingatkan. Namun, kesalahannya adalah ia hanya berteriak di dalam hati sehingga orang-orang tak mendengar peringatannya.

"Kyuhyun! Di belakangmu!" Teriakan dari teman Kyuhyun yang rupanya masih peduli padanya memang terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, namun terlambat. Kyuhyun sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Tidak. Tertimpa namja tampan yang dari jauh tampan dari dekat tambah tampan.

Dalam persekian detik kedua pasang mata saling bertubrukan. Menyelami rasa penasaran meski di tengah keterkejutan. Dalam persekian detik itu pula seolah dunia berjalan lebih lambat. Awan bagai diam tak bergerak. Detik jam seolah sulit untuk berubah. Dalam sepersekian detik itulah timbul debaran asing yang terasa menyenangkan. Dua pasang mata yang saling beradu itu perlahan bergerak ke bawah. Mengagumi keindahan bibir masing-masing lawan.

"Yak!" Teriakan lantang seketika menghentakkan harapan. Menjatuhkan angan-angan yang kian jauh mengelana. Buru-buru keduanya berdiri. Tindakannya seperti sepasang kekasih yang tertangkap basah selingkuh dari pasangan sahnya. Mereka seolah di bangunkan paksa dari mimpi indah yang membuai. Hingga membingungkan keduanya akan melakukan apa selanjutnya.

Namja tampan yang dari jauh tampan dari dekat tambah tambah tambah tampan itu refleks menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun di samping ia ditekan oleh rasa paniknya karena musuh-musuhnya telah berhasil mengejar semakin dekat.

Kyuhyun yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari keterpesonaannya pada namja asing yang tiba-tiba menindihnya, bersentuhan antar kulit hingga menggesekkan rasa senang yang menjulang, hanya mampu tersenyum-senyum manja di belakang namja tampan yang menariknya pergi entah kemana.

"Apa ia akan langsung mengajakku ke hotel? Lalu menjatuhkanku di atas bed yang luas dan empuk, kemudian bercumbu di atas bantal isi bulu angsa. Aaahh... keberuntungan apa yang menimpa pria lajang sepertiku malam ini? Aigoo Chang... Jong... Mianhe. Tampaknya aku akan mengakhiri kevirginanku malam ini. Tak apalah. Asal dia tampan sepertiku. Nilai ketampanannya 10!"

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya namja tampan yang menggeret Kyuhyun entah menuju kemana.

"Apa? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Kau salah dengar. Ayo lari lagi. Bawa saja aku kemanapun kau mau." Kyuhyun mengelak. Tetapi cara mengelaknya terlalu modern. Lebih tepatnya terlalu berharap. Ia bergumam keras sekali, tanpa orang tampan itu mendekatkan telinganya pun akan tetap terdengar jelas.

Mereka berdua terus berlari. Berlari dan berlari hingga ke pusat kota yang ramai. Pertokoan berjejer teratur dan jalanan di padati oleh kendaraan dan orang-orang berbaju bagus yang silih berganti.

Di bawah atap toko yang berlampu remang, mereka berteduh. Bukan berteduh dari hujan. Melainkan mereka berteduh dari kejaran orang-orang berbaju hitam yang mengejar si tampan tanpa kenal lelah. Kemungkinan mereka butuh pijat-pijat manja setelah momen kejar-kejaran berakhir.

Posisi berteduhnya normal. Namun, kenormalan itu sendiri sudah pergi jauh-jauh dari otak kedua orang yang terlibat sebagai korban yang di kejar. Mereka tanpa tahu malu, merapat-rapatkan diri di tembok toko orang lain yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak pelanggan menyaksikan dari kaca yang transparan.

Posisi yang rapat dan intim itu memadukan kedua bibir dengan napas yang saling memburu. Karena dengan cara itulah mereka berdua lepas dari kejaran orang-orang yang mengejar mereka seperti di dalam drama-drama.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi."

"Katakan apa?" Wajah putih Kyuhyun sudah tak karuan seperti apa warna merahnya. Betapa tidak, setelah berlari dengan sangat jauh dan berpeluh manja, tiba-tiba ia di pojokkan di dinding pertokoan dan di lihat banyak pasang mata lalu berakhir dengan cumbuan terburu-buru dan panas. Luar biasa gila menurutnya.

"Bed yang luas dan bulu angsa." Napas hangat menyiram permukaan kulit wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu sensitif. Ia mencium bau mint dan tembakau dari sana. Wewangian yang seksi dan menantang.

"Itu..." Kyuhyun menyesal, seharusnya ia berbisik saja bukannya bergumam. Namun, penyesalan itu tidak tergambar di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum gemas dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hawanya terasa panas. Aku gerah sekali. Tidakkah kau juga merasakannya? Bisakah kita ke suatu tempat yang bisa meredakan masalah ini?" Kini sudah tiada lagi senyum-senyum gemas yang Kyuhyun baru saja pasang beberapa detik yang lalu. Senyum evilnya telah menggantikan senyum polosnya yang tadi.

"Kim Kibum?"

"Kau. Bagaimana bisa-" Kyuhyun seketika membungkam kata-kata si tampan dengan mengacung-acungkan dompet milik si tampan di depan wajahnya.

"Kau mau ini kembali? Temui aku di hotel depan sana. Tak ada pilihan lain bukan?" Kyuhyun mendorong si tampan yang ternyata bernama Kim Kibum itu menjauh darinya setelah sebelumnya mengulum singkat bibir bawah si tampan. Ia dengan santai pergi meninggalkan Kibum begitu saja.

"Sial. Dia seksi!" Umpat Kibum. Ia menjilat sisa-sisa saliva Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Kemudian pergi menyusul pelabuhan terakhir. Sungguh malam yang penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

HAPPY KIHYUN DAY! Muup typo^^ review juseyo...


End file.
